twist_and_freindsfandomcom-20200213-history
LM: The Finale
LM: the finale is the final part of the LM series. it is third person. The plot: 20 years after LM 2 the world has gone bad. twist has scars from attacts and a new character is intrudused, terror. terror is the horror studios creation. terror is also badly scarred. susan, insanity twist, and tiwsted twist are dead, but twisted twist may have had offspring.... and alisk is always looming in the shadows.... characters: Twist Terror Orange Mage Twisted Twist's Son InkBall Alisk Spoliers: You wake up as twist and get out of bed. you get out in the bushes and the bushes rustle a little. you must open the bushes and out comes terror. you can see alisks eyes in a dark corner. you and terror become fast friends, terror is much taller than twist and twist climbs on his shoulders and he walks out of the bushes. he takes out a sword made out of an unknown metal. Then alisk pops up in front of you and terror and prevents you from moving. Alisk is a bit taller than terror and alisk is not pixleated. He draws his sword made of a strange black metal. His blue eyes glow brighter and brighter until your screen is entirety light blue. The scene changes to battle field, where a high contrast alisk is fighting alisk, there sword clash and a huge cut is made in alisks chest, then the scene changes back to you and terror and you enter a fight with alisk. when you win you must explore the area until you find a gate where you find a gate, which open when you interact with it, it will open revealing a castle. you hear noises, and terror looks down, you see the orange mage, which surrounds you with orange light, and carry's you into the castle. you are slammed to the ground in the throne room. when you jump, you stand up and see twisted twist son sitting on the throne. he tells you that he is the son of twisted twist. you go into a fight with him. if you kill him, he wont die. the orange mage then summons black skeletons. "my p-pets...?" terror asks. you must jump off terror and draw your knife, and you enter a fight with the skeletons and orange mage. the orange mage keeps summoning small replicas of twisted twist. after killing a few waves of enemy's, the orange mage get tired and drops to the ground. alisk appears and stops time, stopping you from killing the orange mage, then unfreezes it and you no longer may kill the orange mage. inkballs appear and close in on you. "SERIOUSLY? INKBALLS? How? HOW? They survived, but twisted twist, the most powerful entity in this universe, DIDN'T?" Terror shouts. The inkballs retreat at the sound of terrors voice, but then terror collapses on the ground. twisted twists son is behind him, with a knife. you enter a fight with twisted twists son, but alisk ends it suddenly. alisk blasts you and terror out of the castle, and the door closes and locks. terror wakes up and a huge explosion of shadow erupts. terror bleeds xium out of a cut made by twisted twists son. the ground is stained be xium and suddenly out of the bushes, comes a man, with scars all over his face, arms, and a deep gash on his chest. he is over joyed to see twist and hugs him. he tells twist that hes the one who rescued him from the old gaming studio and then he asks where susan is. your head goes down and he realizes that susan is dead. he takes out his spear and throws it at the door, breaking it apart. he barges into the castle and runs into the throne room and gives you his spear. you must aim at twisted twists son while he runs around. after 30 seconds is done twisted twists son will enter a fight with you. you must fight him while you fend off the orange mages skeletons and tiny twisted twist. alisk will deal a hit to twisted twists son every 7 seconds. when twisted twists so dies the orange mage will heal him until you kill him 2 more times. when you do this the fight will close and twisted twists son will say "ha, you see? i shall complete what my father started!" the orange mage will surround twisted twists son with a orange force filed and you will battle him again, but when hes at five hp, the battle will end and twisted twists laugh will play. then terror runs and attacks twisted twists son until they are both drenched with there own xium. terror will stab twisted twists son again, and the orange mage will heal twisted twists health to 100 hp. you are all blasted out of the castle and make a crater in the ground. terror will bang on the door and yell. alisk will open the door with his magic, and he tells you to end twisted twists son once and for all. twisted twists son blasts out and smashs on the ground making a crater. "time to for the finale" he tells you and you enter a boss fight. the orange mage will keep healing him so that he doesnet die, so you have to attempt to kill him super quick. orange mage will constantly keep summoning inkballs, skeltons, or tiny twisted twists. the boss battle will contiune until you kill him, when you finally kill him, he dies for good. the orange mage joins your side, but alisk will blast blue light at you. this will contine for 30 seconds and then alisk will dissaper and a light blue castle will appear, where alisk is watching through a window. terror gathers the skeltons and inkballs to fight him. and you march to alisks castle. When you reach it, orange mage will cast spells on it and the unrivalled will ran into it. Eventually, the door breaks and everyone charge s in. Then there stoped. You and everything else freezes. Then a family tree appears on a wall. It has susan, twist, insanity twist, and twisted twist. Under twisted twist it has twisted twists son. Under susan,.it has alisk... Susan had a son to.Above all of them is terror and right below terror is soul hunter... "T-terror... you my G-grandfather?!?!" Twist stutters. Terror nods his head solemnly, Twist lashes out and attacks alisk. alisk holds up his hand. He smashe s onto the ground a cracks the floor. You enter a battle with alisk. He heals 1 UP every 9 secomds and at random times everything will slow down or speed up. When you kill alisk he falls to the ground and a transparent susan loom s over him. Susan frowns and dissapers. Alisk stands up then starts disintegrating. While he's dying he says in a raspy voice, "U-uncle twist.... I-I love you..." And all that is left is dust. Terror and you walk over to the ashes, and the ghosts of susan, twisted twists son, twisted twist , and insanity twist, also huddle around the ashes. The end screen shows. the credits: Krishang pathak Liam steinmetz and to you , if you stay ed with twist till the very end. Category:Games Category:Game